


After Work

by Leni



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playtime!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for ELD at [Comment Fic](http://comment_fic.livejournal.com). Prompt: _NCIS, Ensemble, Impromptu snowball fight in the parking lot after work._

One moment, Abby is screeching a war-cry - too happy to be scary, but she's trying - while McGee ducks away and Tony _oomphs_ as he's tackled to the ground instead.

The next... "You'll catch a cold, children."

Ziva is the first to straighten, not even bothering to shake off the snowflakes from her hair. "Sir!"

Tony scrambles to his feet as McGee freezes right in front of him, eyes wide at the unexpected arrival. "Um...." Whatever he would have said gets strangled into a gurgle. McGee twitches, too - and glares at Tony.

Tony just continues looking ahead, having absolutely no idea about how icy slush got slipped down his teammate's collar. However, he is feeling a lot better about McGee deserting him when he could have distracted the enemy - er... Abby.

That girl packs quite some strength for someone that tiny, and with Ziva covering her charge, she'd been unstoppable.

(McGee should have tried harder, anyway.)

Right now, Abby is the only one grinning, dusting herself off as she advances to their boss. "You're late, Gibbs," she chastises him, as if there had been a plan to meet at the parking lot this evening. Though... she did throw the first snowball.

Is it a plan if it's a plan of one?

Tony forgets that thought when Abby leans over to pack a new ball between her hands. "Here you go," she offers Gibbs, grabbing his wrist and placing the gift in his hand when he hesitates. They exchange a look, his patient and bemused while her eyebrows dare him on.

Meanwhile, the other three don't dare breathe.

Gibbs shakes his head, but doesn't let go of the snowball.

Three seconds later, they all find out why.

Even Ziva is startled into a gasp - which sounds suspiciously like an aborted giggle.

"Revenge isn't nice, Dinozzo," Gibbs remarks as he passes by, pulling out a handkerchief to clean his hand.

"Right you are, boss," Tony answers, grimacing as snow-bits slide down his temple and cheek. Then he glances at McGee's smirk and scowls. "Oh. Shut up."

 

The End  
01/12/12


End file.
